Il n'est jamais trop tard
by Xx-Lu-Chan-xX
Summary: Je me réveille dans une pièce inconnue, je me fais brutaliser par des gens que je ne connais même pas, et en plus je me fais assomer, mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Je ne me rapelle de rien, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que je me retrouve dans cet état !
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamer : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent au vénéré Oda ! Aucun ne m'appartient (sauf Hana qui est entièrement mon invention !) !

Voilà le 1er chapitre d'une nouvelle fic, c'est la 1ere fic narrative que je fais alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents ^^

Je sais, je suis très bête, j'ai deux fics en cours en même temps

bref, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil brutal**

Je me réveillai doucement et je scrutai les alentours. Je m'étais endormie sur une grosse caisse en bois, je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Un grand mal m'arrache de mes pensées. J'étirai mon bras à l'endroit précis puis le regarde, il était maculé de sang. Je regardai mon genou, il était salement amoché.

J'eus du mal à me lever, mais en m'aidant du mur, je réussis à atteindre la seule porte de la pièce et je l'ouvris. Elle donne sur un pont, qui est énorme, il doit faire au moins une cinquantaine de mètres de long mais il est désert. J'avançai mais sans le mur qui m'aidait, je m'étalai de tout mon long par terre.

-" T'est qui, toi ?!", Demanda une voix au-dessus de ma tête, "Réponds", Cria-t-il Je n'avais même plus la force de lever la tête.

La personne au-dessus de moi, passa un bras en dessous de moi, et me lança sur son épaule. Il n'est pas vraiment le roi de la délicatesse, lui… Il ouvrit une porte et entra, me balançant presque à terre.

-"Père, j'ai trouvé cette fille, allongée sur le pont, elle n'a pas encore parlée" Dit l'homme qui m'avait porté jusqu'ici

-"Emmène-là à l'infirmerie, Satch, on l'interrogera quand elle ira mieux" Répondit son interlocuteur

Je sentis les mêmes bras chauds passer en dessous de moi, et me replacer sur son épaule. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je fus posée sur un doux matelas, je n'eus même pas la force d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir où on m'avait posée et je m'endormie aussitôt.

Je me réveiller difficilement. J'avais très chaud, surtout au niveau de mon bras gauche. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai mon bras. Un homme coiffé avec une banane s'était endormis dessus. J'arrachai les perfusions qui étaient rattachés à mon bras.

A cause de tout le bruit que je fis, la Banane se réveilla en sursaut. Je me reculai, le plus loin possible de lui. Et j'attrapai la première chose qui tomba sous ma main, en l'occurrence, un bouquin sur la médecine. Je lui balançai. Vite, autre chose. La lampe et l'oreiller feront très bien l'affaire.

-"Au secours ! C'est une folle !" Cria la Banane en se recoquillant sur lui-même La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et une lumière bleue vient m'immobiliser. Je sentis des mains s'emparés de mes poignets, pendant qu'un gars avec des cheveux noirs aidait la Banane à se relever.

-"Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter, petite, tu es déjà salement amochée" Me dit la personne qui me retenait prisonnière

-"Cette fille est une folle, elle a essayée de me tuer !" Cria la Banane

-"C'est bon Satch, calme-toi, Père nous a envoyé chercher la petite, il veut lui parler" Dit le gars aux cheveux noirs

-"Je l'emmène, occupe-toi de Satch" Ordonna l'homme qui tenait toujours mes bras prisonniers


	2. Chapitre 2

Réjous=issez vous, pour ceux qui me lisent ...

LE 2EME CHAPITRE EST SORTI !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fruit du démon ? Lequel ?**

Il me leva, sans douceur, tout comme l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? CE sont tous des brutes ou quoi ? Au moins, celui-là n'est pas aussi mal élevé que la Banane vu qu'il me tient dans ses bras et non au-dessus de son épaule.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps quand je fus posée sur une petite chaise en bois, je relevai la tête vers mon porteur, j'étouffai un rire, il ressemblait à un ananas. Ils ressemblent tous à des fruits ici ou quoi ? Après une Banane, un Ananas, je vais avoir droit à quoi maintenant ?

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et une femme, habillée en kimono entra.

-"Marco, j'ai été désigné pour faire les présentations avant l'arrivée de Père"

Alors comme ça, l'Ananas s'appelle Marco, ça me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus d'où, où est-ce que j'aurais bien pu entendre ce prénom ?

-"Et pourquoi ça serait toi ? " Demanda l'Anana… euh, non, Marco

-"Parce que Père me l'a demandé"

Elle se retourna vers moi et s'accroupit.

-"Je suis contente que je ne sois pas la seule fille ici" Fis-je joyeusement

-"HA HA HA HA HA, ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un travesti, c'est un mec" Rigola Marco

Je sentis le rouge se montrer sur mes joues, qu'elle débile, je n'aurais pas dû sortir un truc comme ça, alors que je ne connais personne ici. En m'ignorant quasiment, le travesti commença à me parler.

-"Ecoute petite, ici, c'est l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, on est des pirates, je crois que tu as déjà entendue parler de nous, au passage, je suis Izou, l'un des commandants de flottes, il y en a 16 en tout"

J'acquiesçai, même si je n'avais pas tout compris, apparemment Marco a vu mon hésitation parce qu'il me demanda :

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

-"Bein, en fait, je ne me rappelle de rien avant mon réveil"

-"Donc, tu ne sais même pas comment tu t'es blessée ?"

-"Non, comme je viens de te le dire, je ne me rappelle de rien"

C'est juste à ce moment que Barbe Blanche fit sa grande apparition. Il était gigantesque, je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante, il n'est pas gros mais grand, très, très grand, même la porte par lequel il venait de passer semblait minuscule. Non seulement, il était grand, mais il était très musclé, un peu comme tout le monde que j'ai vue depuis mon réveil.

-"Alors, petite, que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda le géant

-"Je me suis réveillée dans un de vos locaux, et un mec avec une coupe de banane m'a trouvé"

-"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Le mec avec une coupe de banane, comme tu dis, s'appelle Satch, alors que faisais-tu sur mon bateau ? "

-"Je ne sais pas"

-"Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne se rappelée plus de rien avant son réveil" Intervient Marco

Barbe Blanche acquiesça.

-"Alors je te propose de rester ici"

-"Désolée, je ne peux pas"

-"Alors je te laisse partir, quand tu veux, on arrive à une île, demain"

-"Ce n'est pas la peine"

Je me levai, quelque chose me disait que je ne devrais pas m'éterniser ici, et je sortis dehors. Bizarrement, la seule chose dont je me rappelle, c'était que je possédais un fruit du démon.

* * *

Voilààà ^^

désolée, c'est un peu court ... ok, très court

mais vous inquiètez pas, je vais faire un chapitre qui fait 2 fois cette longeur ^^

enfin, j'éspère ^^

bref, vous en pensez quoi ? :3


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà enfin le 3eme chapitre, comme promis, il est beaucoup plus long ^^

vous pouvez critiquer ? :3

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Suicide, tombée et une chambre pour elle**

Je m'avançai vers le bord du bateau et me penchai au-dessus de la rambarde. La mer cognait dix mètres plus bas. Je me demandais si j'étais 100% sûre de la nature de mon fruit du démon, au pire, je meurs, vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la torture que c'est de ne même pas se rappeler de son propre nom, ni d'où l'on vient.

Je montai sur la rambarde et m'apprêtai à sauter. Mes pieds quittèrent la sécurité du bois, mais l'eau de vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais entourée d'une lumière bleue qui me remonta doucement et me posa sur le bateau.

La lumière disparut et révéla Marco, ça devait être un fruit du démon, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-"Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu veux suicider ou quoi ?" cria-t-il

Je ne lui répondis rien, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre ? "Je crois que j'ai un fruit du démon et du coup je voulais le tester en sautant à l'eau", ça serait ridicule.

-"Ouais, mais il y a d'autres façons qui permettent de trouver la nature d'un pouvoir."

Quoi ? Je venais de réfléchir à voix haute ?

-"Oui, d'ailleurs, tu viens de le refaire."

-"Alors si c'est comme ça, j'arrête de penser !" boudais-je

-"Ha Ha, boude pas, je ne me moquais pas de toi." rigola-t-il

-"Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné."

-"Hey, virez-vous, vous êtes dans le passage."

Je me retournai et vis un gars à moustache bizarre et une cape, il était aussi impressionnant que les autres, je me sens toute petite à côté.

On se décala le plus possible jusqu'à avoir le dos plaqué contre la rambarde.

-"Raaaaa, c'est bon Vista, sois pas aussi sérieux, relax un peu !"

Le dénommé Vista partit sans même nous porter la moindre attention, décidément ils sont tous malpolis ici.

-"Vu qu'on arrive à la prochaine île demain, va falloir te prêter la chambre d'amis, d'ailleurs, tu m'a pas encore dit ton prénom, c'est quoi ?"

-"Je ne vais pas arrêter de te le répéter ou quoi ? Je suis amnésique, je ne me rappelle plus de mon prénom."

-"Ah, ouais, ..."

Il parut déçu donc je lui proposai de m'en trouver un pendant qu'il me montre la chambre.

-"Ok alors suis moi." me répondit-il en se mettant debout

Il commença à marcher et je dus courir pour pouvoir le rattraper ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée dans mon état, ma jambe n'était pas encore guérie et je devais avoir une ou deux côtes cassées parce que j'avais mal quand je me penchai en avant. Ce mélange de faits fit en sorte que je me retrouvai la face contre terre pour la 2eme fois.

-"T'es encore tombée petite ? Ça va ?"

Sans lever les yeux, je sus que c'était Izou, sa voix était reconnaissable entre mille même si je ne lui avais parlée qu'une seule fois. Il m'aida à me lever sans essayer de me prendre dans ses bras comme un sac à patates contrairement à ce que les autres ont fait.

-"Ouais, j'essayais de suivre Marco qui devait me montrer la chambre d'amis mais à cause de mon état j'ai pas pu suivre."

-"Ok, suis-moi."

Je le suivis dans les labyrinthes du bateau jusqu'à ce que l'on croise Marco qui rebroussait chemin parce qu'il venait juste de remarquer que je ne le suivais pas. Je remerciai Izou et Marco prit le relais et m'accompagna jusqu'à une chambre.

-"Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu aurais du mal à me suivre" s'excusa-t-il

La chambre était petite et moderne, un double lit trônait au centre de la pièce avec des tables de nuit placés de chaque côté. Une coiffeuse et une commode ornaient le mur gauche de la pièce et la porte du fond donnait sur une salle de bains d'un blanc immaculé.

-"Normalement il y a tout ce que t'aura besoin" dit Marco en reculant vers la porte.  
Je fouillai rapidement dans le tiroir la plus proche de moi, en effet, elle était remplie de vêtements.

-"Euh... merci, c'est très gentil de votre part."

-"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Père." me répondit Marco déclinant ainsi mes remercîments.

-"Je n'oublierais pas, et ce surnom, t'en a trouvé un ?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de "Hana" ?"

-"Ouais, j'aime bien, tu peux m'appeler comme ça"

-"C'était le nom d'une amie d'enfance" Me voyant ne pas lui répondre, il continua, "J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher pour le diner."

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Je tournai en rond pendant quelques minutes puis décidant que je ne supportais pas être enfermée, je partis à la découverte du bateau. En peu de temps je m'étais perdu, on va dire que mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas le meilleur et en plus le bateau ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe. J'errai pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant d'enfin trouver quelqu'un, c'était le noiraud qui avait aidé Satch, il m'adressa la parole en me reconnaissant.

-"Alors c'est toi la folle qui a essayé de tuer Satch ?" rigola-t-il, "Moi, je suis Ace"

-"Je ne suis pas folle, je n'ai fait que me défendre."

Il rigola encore ce qui commença à m'agacer.

-"Tu peux m'indiquer le chemin des chambres d'amis ?" m'impatientai-je, ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt et l'arrêta de rire. Après un moment d'hésitation il m'indiqua le chemin puis repartis par où il était arrivé.

* * *

Voilà, des critiques ? Je ne prendrai aucune critique mal, même si vous ditez "c'est nul" ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

J'annonce le 4eme chapitre, désolée mais il y aura des gros retards pour la suite parce que comme tout le monde je dois suporter les detestables cours ! Bref, c'est parti pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Attaque surprise**

Je fis le tour de la pièce, cette fois-ci en inspectant les habits qui y étaient rangés. Je pris un T-shirt bleu clair qui portait des motifs de roses noires qui faisaient le tour des manches mi-longues et qui avait de l'élastique qui ceinturait juste en-dessous de la poitrine, je pris ensuite un jean bleu foncé qui allait assez bien avec. C'était seulement lorsque je jetai ces habits flambants neufs sur le lit que je remarquai l'état déplorable dans laquelle j'étais. La manche de mon T-shirt était déchirée, il manquait la moitié de la jambe de mon pantalon à partir de ma blessure au genou, sans compter les taches de sang séché et de boue qui étaient parsemés un peu partout.

Je me dépêchai de prendre une douche et me rendis à peu près présentable avant d'enfiler la tenue que j'avais choisie, elle mettait mes formes en valeur juste assez, sans en faire trop. J'eus juste le temps de mettre mon T-shirt avant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et découvris Vista.

-"Père m'a envoyé te chercher pour le dîner." dit-il sans me regarder, apparemment ont se détestaient autant l'un que l'autre mais je le suivis quand même.

La salle à manger était énorme, tout était fait en bois massif, même les chaises étaient énormes. Elle était remplie de personnes, je reconnus immédiatement Ace, Izou et Marco car ce dernier m'interpella.

-"Hana, dépêche toi." hurla-t-il

Je m'asseyais entre lui et Izou étant donné que c'était ceux que je connaissais le mieux.

-"Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Hana ?" demanda un gars que je ne connaissais pas encore, il était gros, enrobé plutôt mais pas gros, il portait une armure marron.

-"Non, c'est le surnom que je me suis donnée jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la mémoire."

-"Alors, c'est comme ça que l'on va t'appeler." décida Barbe Blanche.

Sur cette parole tout le monde se jeta sur la nourriture qui trônait en plein milieu de la table.

Je retournai à ma chambre quelques heures plus tard, n'ayant quasiment rien mangé, laissant ainsi l'équipage faire la fête. Il était 22 heures 30 et selon Barbe Blanche, on arrivait le lendemain matin vers 7 heures. Fallait que je dorme mais difficile avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Je finis par prendre un pull et je sortis sur le pont. Il faisait doux, la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et il n'y avait pas de nuages, je pouvais voir clairement les étoiles scintiller. Qu'est-ce que c'était beau.

-"Alors comme ça la jolie demoiselle contemple les étoiles." dit Satch en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Il était complètement soûl, il puait l'alcool. Tout mon être disait de m'éloigner de lui mais je restais scotché sur place. Il se retourna vers moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux, ainsi il pouvait me regarder. Il passa sa main sous mon T-shirt et commença à jouer avec mon nombril. Je levai la main pour le gifler quand soudain un coup de feu retentit.

-"Satch, laisse Hana tranquille." Déclara mon sauveur qui était nul autre qu'Izou.

-"Je ne lui ai rien fait." réussit à articuler Satch au bout d'un moment ce qui était un vrai miracle vu son état.

-"Alors recule." répondit Izou en braquant son arme sur le soûl.

Il ne prit pas de temps de se lever et tituber vers la porte par lequel il était arrivé.

-"Désolé mais il est impossible, il se saoul rapidement puis il ne contrôle plus ses actes et passe son temps à s'excuser après." s'excusa Izou

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'excuse pas."

Il me regarda, surpris je crois, pendant quelques secondes puis vint prendre place à côté de moi. On parla de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que la fête se fût calmée et que je pus m'endormir tranquillement dans la chambre d'amis.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin le bruit de pas dans le couloir et devinai que c'était à cause du petit déjeuner en entendant Ace crier "A manger" dans le couloir. Je sentis que le bateau tanguait moins et compris qu'il devait être amarré au port. Je décidai de prendre cette opportunité pour quitter le bateau, ils étaient peut être gentils mais ils restaient des pirates et pouvaient essayer de me garder ici.

La ville était une ville commerciale et donc je trouvais facilement une taverne. La taverne semblait remplie alors qui n'y avait que trois ou quatre personnes.

Je commandai un chocolat chaud puis me perchai sur un des tabourets qui longeaient le bar. Le barman revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la tasse fumante de chocolat. Je bus rapidement avant de payer et de ressortir de la taverne.

Je commençai à me promener, inspectant les habits mis en valeur dans les vitrines des magasins.

Remarquant que je m'éloignais de plus en plus du centre-ville je décidai de rebrousser chemin, je tournai dans une allée et compris que je m'étais encore perdue.

-"Alors ma jolie, on s'est perdue ?"

La voix venait de derrière moi. Je me retournai et ma tête heurta contre quelque chose de dur. Des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux et je réprimai un cri de douleur. La douleur se propagea le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Voilà enfin le 5eme chapitre, désolée du retard

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage immédiat **

Ma tête bourdonnait complètement quand je me réveillais, c'était insupportable. J'entendis des voix mais je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ce qu'ils disaient parce qu'ils chuchotaient. J'ouvris les yeux mais les refermais aussitôt en voyant la pièce tournoyer autour de moi.

Je me concentrais quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Cette fois-ci je ne voyais pas flou, je tournais la tête vers les personnes présentes, c'étaient Marco et un petit, il avait des cheveux bruns et il portait un pull vert pomme dans le style des princes du Moyen Age, les manches étaient en ballon ce qui lui allait très bien, si je me rappelle bien il s'appelait Haruta.

Je les regardais en silence quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent enfin que j'avais repris connaissance.

- Ca va Hana ? demanda le petit brun.

J'hochais péniblement la tête ce que me valut une vague de nausée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? réussi-je à articuler.

Haruta se mit debout, appuya son dos contre le mur et prit la parole :

- Ce matin je t'ai vu partir donc je l'ai dit à l'équipage et Izou a décidé de te suivre, il a réussi à te retrouver alors que tu sortais de la taverne, il a ensuite remarqué que des types de la marine te suivaient ...

- Mais ce débile a attendu que tu te fasses assommer pour enfin se décider de te sauver et de te ramener ici. Interrompit Marco qui était assis dans le coin de la pièce, il tremblait mais je ne voyais pas son visage donc je ne pus dire si c'était de fureur, de peur ou de froid.

La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra. Elle jeta les deux garçons dehors en disant que je n'avais pas besoin de visites puis vint me voir. Elle prit mon pouls, ma température puis changea l'énorme pansement qui couvrait mon front. Avant de partir elle annonça que Barbe Blanche voulait me voir et qu'il serait sur le pont.

Je me levais lentement, redoutant une nouvelle vague de nausée mais rien de vint. Puis me dirigeais vers le pont.

Il était assis en plein milieu, entouré de ses infirmières, Satch, Marco et Ace étaient à ses côtés, en me voyant arriver il m'appela.

- Hana, ma petite, alors ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci monsieur Barbe Blanche. répondis-je poliment.

Il éclata de rire, qu'est ce que j'avais fait de mal ? Pourquoi riait-il ?

- Ne sois pas si polie, on est des pirates quand même. rigola-t-il, appelle moi Barbe Blanche !

- Ok, Barbe Blanche.

Soudain il reprit son sérieux et se pencha en avant.

- Petite, je t'ai fait venir ici pour une raison sérieuse, je veux te demander de rejoindre mon équipage et ainsi devenir ma fille.

Il avait déjà demandé ça hier et j'avais refusé. Mais d'un autre côté ils m'ont sauvé la vie deux fois, ils ne devaient pas être aussi méchants que leur réputation le disait.

- Si c'est à cause du tatouage que tu hésites, tu peux porter un T-shirt avec mon emblème dessus, intervint l'empereur en me voyant hésiter.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause du tatouage, j'en ferais un qui descend tout le long de mon bras. J'hésitais parce que je ne sais manier aucune arme et je ne connais plus la nature de mon fruit du démon.

- Nous pouvons t'apprendre les bases du combat.

- J'accepte donc d'être ta "fille" Barbe ...

- Tu peux m'appeler Père maintenant. M'interrompit-il

- Ok, Père.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'appeler un certain Blenheim, il sortit de la pièce la plus éloignée. Il était grand et musclé, un peu comme tous ceux de l'équipage, il portait l'emblème de Barbe Blanche sur chaque épaule, un jean et une chemise bleu clair. Il avait une barbe grisée par l'âge et avait les cheveux noirs qui étaient tressés jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Père lui ordonna de faire les planches de mon tatouage, il me posa quelques questions sur ce que j'aimais et comment j'imaginais le tatouage avant de repartir. Dès qu'il fut reparti Barbe Blanche, enfin Père (Je me demande vraiment si j'allais réussir à m'habituer à l'appeler comme ça) reprit la parole.

- Alors mes fils, je vous demande de lever vos verres en l'honneur de notre nouvelle recrue et de votre sœur!

Tous prirent un verre de saké, y compris moi, et les levèrent en l'air.

Père appela les cuisiniers qui ramenèrent des énormes plateaux remplis de viande et les posèrent sur l'énorme table en bois qui trônait plus loin sur le pont.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le Moby Dick, je me rappelle que je m'étais endormie contre la rambarde du bateau après avoir vidé une bouteille de saké car j'avais fait un pari avec Curiel sur qui réussirait à en vider un en premier. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir bien rigolé en regardant Haruta et Izou qui dansaient ensembles et puis enfin que Ace, enfin je crois que c'était lui, m'a ramenée dans ma cabine.

* * *

Voilàà, vous en avez pensés quoi ? :3


	6. Chapitre 6

Voilààà le chapitre 6, désolée du temps que ça m'a pris de le retaper mais l'éssentiel c'est qu'il soit là ! ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : ~Ris ça ira mieux~**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais tôt, le reste de l'équipage dormait encore. Je décidais d'aller dehors pour prendre l'air, j'avais un de ces mal de tête pas possible.

Le bateau voguait doucement en direction de la prochaine île, j'avais l'impression que l'on était dans les nuages tellement le brouillard entourant le bateau était épais.

- T'a pas trop la gueule de bois ? demanda quelqu'un derrière moi que je reconnus immédiatement comme Haruta, à cause de son accent assez enfantin.

- Non, ça va, juste un peu mal à la tête ... Mais ça devrait passer. Avouais-je en portant ma main à ma tête.

- Au fait, j'étais en route pour la salle d'entraînements, ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je, intéressée par cette fameuse salle d'entraînements.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la salle, elle était positionnée du côté opposé du bateau et était composée de deux sections. Une pour les entraînements de tir avec des cibles et des fusils d'entraînement et une autre avec des tatamis et des affaires de musculation, pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi forts dans l'équipage.

Haruta se dirigea immédiatement vers les tatamis où il commença des séries de pompes, après quelques minutes il alla prendre des altères. Intéressée par l'entraînement quotidien je posais plusieurs questions auxquelles il répondit joyeusement.

Entendant mon ventre gargouiller il rigola et on partit vers la cuisine.

Tout le monde était déjà à table quand nous arrivâmes, je pris un bol de céréales et m'attablais entre Père et Haruta. C'est Curiel qui commença à rigoler pour une raison qui m'était complètement inconnue.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu rigoles ? demandais-je, intriguée

- Tu te rappelles plus de hier soir ? demanda-t-il, surpris de mon ignorance

- Ben, non, je me rappelle juste que quelqu'un m'a ramenée à ma chambre et rien d'autre.

- Ok alors oublie ce que j'ai dit. Rigola-t-il, suivi des rires de tout l'équipage présent dans la salle, Il paraît que t'es allée à la salle d'entraînement, c'était bien ? Enchaîna-t-il avant que je ne puisse demander des explications

- Eh bien oui, j'y suis allée avec Haruta. Répondis-je, déçue que personne ne me dise pourquoi je devais oublier hier soir, déjà que ne me rappelais pas grand chose.

- C'est vrai, elle m'a regardé lever des poids, ajouta ce dernier, d'ailleurs elle était très curieuse et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions ! Rigola-t-il.

Mi-boudeuse à cause des propos de Curiel, mi-génée par cette soudaine attention je baissais la tête et me replongeais dans la tâche de manger mes céréales, déjà devenus mous et quasi immangeables.

- Ma fille, je voudrais que tu ailles en ville prendre des habits qui te vont car les habits des infirmières sont un peu grands, dit l'empereur en brisant mon admiration envers mon bol. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il enchaîna ; Tu seras accompagnée par Namur et Fossa.

Je savais que Namur était un homme poisson qui avait une "peau" bleue schtroumpf, je ne lui ai parlé qu'une ou deux fois et il avait l'air assez sympa par contre Fossa, il était aussi musclé et grand que les autres commandants mais il avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que je le trouvais intimidant, pour moi, c'était le plus intimidant de l'équipage.

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas Père qui avait continué à parler et du lui demander de répéter.

- J'ai dit que tu avais toute la journée pour acheter ce dont tu aurais besoin, répéta-t-il.

Je le remerciais avant de me lever, de jeter à la poubelle le reste de céréales qui s'étaient collés ensemble au fond de mon bol et de repartir vers ma cabine.

Je sortis du tiroir le journal intime que Père m'avait donné comme cadeau de bienvenue en intégrant l'équipage. Il était petit et la couverture en carton était ornée de tissu de velours, un ruban violet foncé décorait la première de couverture. Je l'ouvris à la première page et commençais à noter car ce n'était que comme ça que j'arrivais vraiment à exprimer mes sentiments, peut être était-ce à cause de mon amnésie ?

J'écrivis donc :

_3 Mars.  
Ça ne fait qu'une journée que j'ai intégré l'équipage et tout le monde est si bienveillant avec moi mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place, c'était comme si ils affichaient un masque joyeux en ma présence et qu'en fait ils se méfiaient vraiment de moi, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Je vais attendre un peu pour voir comment les choses vont tourner._

Je refermais mon carnet et le reposais sur le bureau, ne sachant pas trop quoi écrire. Je sortis sur le pont et vis Namur et Fossa qui m'attendaient déjà.

- Alors princesse, t'es prête ? demanda Fossa

- Oui, on peut y aller mais ne m'appelle pas princesse, compris ? Je n'aime pas du tout ce surnom.

- Je t'appelle quand même princesse car tu es la seule fille de l'équipage, en enlevant les infirmières bien sûr.

- Bon, Fossa, t'a fini de la draguer ? Intervint Namur, lassé d'entendre le 15ème commandant.

Je suivis mes deux gardes du corps dans la rue commerçante de la ville. Je trouvais un premier magasin d'habits assez sympa et y entrais, je fus suivie par les deux commandants qui me donnèrent un avis assez inutile sur les habits que je leur montrais. Je ressortis joyeusement du magasin avec quelques habits. J'avais une robe verte pomme au dos dénudé, elle était ceinturé juste en dessous de la poitrine avec un morceau de tissu marron, le bas de la robe qui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux retombait délicatement en plusieurs couches. J'avais aussi acheté un haut vert foncé et plusieurs paires de jeans.

Bien décidée à bien profiter de ma journée, j'entrais dans un deuxième magasin, je pris quelques T-shirts qui me plaisaient bien et entrais dans une cabine d'essayage.

Je retirais mon haut et commençais à enfiler celui que j'avais choisi quand une douleur infernale au crâne commença à me lacérer l'intérieur de la tête. Le sol se mis à tourner autour de moi et tout devint noir.

* * *

Verdict ? Je continue, j'arrête, je laisse tomber ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Tout d'abord, vraiment désolée pour les fautes, ma Chère Choco-chan fait grève, elle me répond pas

Je dois aussi dire désolée à tous les visiteurs anonymes parce que j'avais pas remarqué que j'avais désactivé les reviews anonymes et à Amandine Sama dont je me suis inspirée pour ce chapitre

Donc, trève de discute, je vous mets la suite, tant attendu !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : I remember it all... but it can't be true...**

Je me réveillais dans un champ désert qui m'était vaguement nostalgique mais je ne savais pas d'où. Le champ s'étendait à perte de vue, l'herbé était d'un vert luxuriant avec des coclicots et des pâquerettes parsemés un peu partout. Elles dansaient à chaque brise qui venait les chatouiller.

-Hana, tu t'es fait mal pour rien, c'est impossible que je scelle ces souvenirs, aussi atroces soient-elles.

La voix résonait à travers le champ, elle ressemblait vaguement à la mienne et poutant je ne parlais pas.

Soudain une bulle apparut devant moi, la voix continua ses explications :

-Je peux te donner deux choix, dans le premier cas, cette bulle viendra à ta rencontre et tu recouvrera toutes tes souvenirs, dans le deuxième cas, cette bulle éclatera et tu oubliera tout.

-Tu veux que je choisisse entre des souvenirs dont je ne me rapelle plus ou tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis mon réveil, c'est à dire quasiment rien ?!

-Ne t'affole pas, je vais te montrer les moments les plus marquants de ta vie, répondit la voix pour me calmer

A cet instant la bulle s'avança vers moi fut absorbé par mon corps.

Je voyais tout ! Je ne suportais pas la vue de ce spectacle atroce, les premières images étaient douces et remplies de sentiments d'amitié, il y avait des amiraux de la marine, des haut gradés et quelques soldats puis tout devint blanc puis une image de moi portant des habits identiques à ceux des soldats de la Marine. Une autre image vint se superposer aux précédents, je parlais à mon supérieur, Smoker, il m'explicait qu'il allait m'envoyer au quartier général de la marine et que Sengoku allait me donner une mission qui constituait d'infiltrer un équipage de pirate, au choix. Trouvant cette méthode injuste et lâche, je vis ma copie se mettre en colère devant Smoker.

Ensuite une image floue vint balayer les précédentes images, je voyais un homme en blouse blanche qui m'injectait un produit dans mon bras, directement dans mon sang. Ensuite on m'envoya dans une salle blindée où se tenaient plusieurs pirates de renom que je reconnaissais. Il y eut un grand noir puis je vis mes mains imbibés de sang, je balaiyai la pièce du regard, les cadavres des pirates jonchaient le sol.

La voix revint, me prévenant qu'elle allait montrer la dérnière partie de l'histoire et une dernière image arriva.

C'était l'amiral Sengoku, il avait attaché mes mains aux barreaux d'un lit avec des menottes de ... Granit Marin ? Il s'était allongé de tout son poids sur moi, il m'embrassait de force pour étouffer les cris de détresse que je poussais, il me demanda une dernière fois si j'acceptais la mission sous menace de me violer, comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois auparavant.

Finalement je me vis entrer dans une pièce du bateau de Père, je m'étais emparée d'une petite dague et je commençai à m'auto-mutiler. Je m'infligeai des blessures partout sans m'inquiéter de mon sang qui coulait à flots.

La bulle se retira de moi et alla se replacer au même endroit que quelques instants plus tôt.

-Alors que décide tu ? demanda la voix, Je te préviens que si tu ne veux pas de ces souvenirs, tu ne te rappelera plus de ce que tu viens de voir.

Je ne savais pas , j'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je frissonai en repensant à ce qui m'était arrivée mais je n'hésitai pas longtemps, pour faire court, je suis bête, très bête, pour ne pas dire quelque chose plus vulgaire.

-D'accord, j'accepte, répondis-je, détérminée

-Voilà ce qui est courageux de ta part, dit la voix avec une pointe d'admiration. Je te préviens, ça va te faire atrocement soufrir car tu va retrouver toutes tes anciennes blessures d'un coup, me prévint-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'accepte quand même.

Avec cette même détermination j'avançai et pris la bulle entre mes mains et elle se fit absorber. Toutes les visions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit, je me rappelais de tout, la torture, les odeurs de pourriture et de sang, les ordres, tout ! Je me pliai en deux sous le souvenir de vieilles blessures.

Et je m'évanouis.

Elle va s'en sortir ?

Ma tête me martelait, j'avais tellement mal, ce flot de souvenirs qui m'est revenu d'un coup était un vrai suicide, je comprenais pourquoi je voulais les oublier...

Regardez, elle pleure !

Mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, comme si quelque chose les maintenait fermé.

Elle bouge !

C'était quoi ces voix, c'était vraiment agaçant. Aie, ma tête, mon dos, mes bras, j'avais mal partout, je me sentais meurtri comme si un boxeur s'était défoulé sur moi.

Les visites sont terminés, sortez !

Enfin la paix, j'ouvris péniblement mes yeux, me faisant éblouir au passage. Après quelques minutes de concentration je réussi à distinguer la pièce, c'était l'infirmerie.

Je touchai mon visage, j'avais un aide respiratoire et des tubes dans le nez, comment ça se fait ? Je les arrachai d'un coup sec, je couinai en sentant l'air frais envahir mes poumons.

-Vous allez bien ? me demanda une infirmière, se penchant au dessus de moi.

J'hochai la tête pour repondre car ma gorge était trop sèche pour parler. Elle me tendit un verre d'eau en me disant que ça irait mieux quand j'aurais bu.

-Tu a été dans le coma pendant exactement 19 jours, c'est normal que vous ayez soif, me précisa l'infirmière.

Je faillis recracher tout ce que j'avais en bouche. 19 jours ? Autant que ça ? C'était impossible !

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? :3

Au passage, je ne vais pas poster la suite pendant un petit bout de temps.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée du retard, j'ai essayé de prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres parce que je peux moins travailler pendant les semaines de cours, c'est un peu normal x)

x) - mon nouveau smiley préféré ~ (je sais, c'est ma vie XD)

Merci à ma nouvelle bêta, Amandine sama, tu m'a vraiment aidé pour ces chapitres

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après midi que j'eus le droit à de la visite, après l'enfer des infirmières qui m'avaient fait passer des tests sanguins, respiratoires et pour la tension musculaire, alors que j'ai une peur bleu des aiguilles.  
La première visite était de Marco qui essayait tant bien que mal à faire la conversation, mais je m'étais déjà enfermée dans un petit mutisme. Je passai mon temps à fixer le drap fin qui recouvrait mes jambes.  
Comment réagiraient-ils, s'ils savaient ce que j'étais ? Ils me rejetteront ou pire, ils me torturaient.  
Il me prit soudainement par les épaules, sans me secouer, me tourna vers lui pour que je le regarde en face.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais secoue-toi un peu bon sang ! Tu inquiètes tout le monde, parle-nous, on ne te fera rien, je te le promets !

Je commençai à pleurer, ces mots m'apaisaient vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais dû reprendre ces souvenirs, je faisais de la peine à tous ceux du navire.  
Il m'enlaça tendrement pour me réconforter.

- On ne te fera rien du tout, petite sœur, dit-moi juste ce qui ne va pas, fais-nous confiance.  
- Vous ne ferez rien ?  
- Non, rien du tout, tu fais partie de la famille après tout.  
- Oui, mais...  
- Pas de "mais", me coupa t'il, on ne te fera aucun mal, même si ce secret est aussi horrible que tu le laisse penser, tu ne cours aucun danger.  
- Comment tu peux savoir… tu ne sais rien…  
- Durant ton coma, tu as parlé, j'étais venu te rendre visite et tu as dis beaucoup de chose, tu avais peur qu'on te rejette, que l'on te juge, que tu ne voulais pas perdre ta famille, notre famille. Après cela ton état s'est aggravé, les infirmières ont dû te mettre un tas de branchements…. A ton réveil et suite à ce que tu avais dis durant ta convalescente j'ai compris que tu cachais quelque chose qui te rongeait.

Ces paroles étaient tellement rassurantes. J'avais encore peur de leurs réactions, mais il fallait leurs faire confiance, après tout, c'étaient mes frères spirituels.  
Je m'écartai doucement de lui avant de me lancer.

- Je faisais... partie... de la... Marine...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase correctement, secouée par mes sanglots.  
A ma grande surprise il me prit dans ses bras, j'écarquillai les yeux et il me sourit tendrement.

- Tu as utilisé le passé, tu n'as pas dit "je fais", mais "je faisais", expliqua t'il d'une voix plus que soulagé.

J'essuyai mes larmes vivement du dos de la main avant de lui sourire faiblement. Il savait le plus gros de mes soucis, mais pas le reste. Si la Marine savait où je me trouvais, ils n'hésiteraient pas à envoyer des Amiraux à ma recherche. Il m'emprisonnerait et continueraient leurs expériences sur moi, tout ça à cause de ce maudit fruit du démon que j'avais mangé.

- Ecoute, je vais devoir aller en parler à Père, je lui expliquerai tout...  
- Mais..., protestai-je  
- Qu'est -ce que j'ai dit sur les "mais" ?  
- Que tu ne voulais plus les entendre...  
- Bien ! Donc je vais aller le voir pour en discuter.

De toute façon ça ne me servirait à rien de protester, il trouverait bien une autre excuse pour y aller, quitte à le lui dire dans mon dos.

- Je reviens bientôt, me dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce

Après j'ai eu le droit à un défilé des commandants : Ace, Joz, Curiel, Vista, Satch, Izou et même Fossa. Ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour presque rien, j'allais merveilleusement bien, hormis tous ces souvenirs qui me revenaient à coups réguliers.  
Ils en prenaient du temps pour expliquer ce que j'avais dit en 2 minutes.  
Haruta venait de quitter la pièce après m'avoir questionné sur ce qui s'était passé dans le magasin. Questions auxquelles il n'obtint que des réponses assez vagues car je ne voulais rien révéler tant que Marco n'était pas revenu.

- Alors on rêvasse maintenant ?

Je sursautai, je m'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, très mauvaise habitude que j'avais prise d'ailleurs, même si j'avais reconnu la voix du commandant de la 1ère division.

- Ouais, c'est une très mauvaise habitude...

Il ria.

- Au fait, Père ne dira rien aux autres de l'équipage sans ton accord. Il m'a aussi chargé de t'annoncer que la prochaine île est à une journée d'ici.  
- Déjà ?

J'écarquillai les yeux sous son regard surpris.

- Ca fait 18 jours qu'on est en mer, Hana.

J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais restée inconsciente pendant autant de temps. Ca me semblait comme quelques heures dans mon rêve.

- J'ai du boulot à faire, je vais devoir te laisser, annonça le commandant avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
- Merci, murmurai-je.  
- Père m'a aussi demandé de te dire qu'il t'attend sur le pont.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre ma réponse en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.  
Je me levai rapidement et cherchai des habits plus... convenables. Quoi ? Je n'allais quand même pas rester dans ce sac à poubelle en papier vert que les infirmières m'avaient obligés à porter.  
Balayant la pièce du regard, je me rendis rapidement compte que je n'avais rien en quoi je pouvais me changer. J'allais devoir passer par le pont principal pour atteindre ma chambre avec ce truc hideux !  
J'ouvris la porte dans un fracas et je me précipitai vers ma chambre, ignorant les sifflements moqueurs de mes "frères". Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me ruai sur mes habits neufs qui étaient posés sur mon lit et les enfilai rapidement avant de, lentement, prendre le chemin inverse pour arriver au pont.

- Ma fille ! Rugit Barbe Blanche en me voyant arriver, comment vas-tu ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, ça se voyait clairement qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Bien Père, répondis-je.  
- Gurhahahaha ! Ria-il, Je suis content de l'entendre ! J'espère que Marco t'a informé de notre prochaine destination.  
- Oui, Père, il m'a dit que nous accostons demain.

Il se remit à rire, cette fois-ci, imité par les autres de l'équipage.

- Va aider tes frères jusqu'à notre arrivée, les infirmières m'ont assuré que tu allais bien.  
- Oui Père !

Je passai une journée plus que chargée, je commençai par aider à nettoyer le pont puis on me demanda pour aider à remonter le grand voile. Le soir arrivé je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'endormis comme une souche.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Une petite review ? Ca ne coute rien vous savez x)

J'aime bien quand on critique x)


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de reviews la dernière fois, je suis triiiiiiste ! Tellement triiiste !

Bon, j'arrête ma comédie, je commençe par répondre aux reviews anonymes :

De Juju : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que t'aime ma fic, en plus j'ai quasiment jamais la chance de répondre aux reviews anonymes, c'est le premier ! x) En tout cas, tu saura bientôt son nom, ça vient dans deux chapitres (si je me trompe pas XD)

Laissons donc place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Hana ?! Hana ! Debout !  
- Fiche-moi la paix ! Je dors !  
- On est arrivé sur l'île !

J'ouvris les yeux pour faire face à un Ace excité comme un gamin, il sautait littéralement sur place.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, je te retrouve sur le pont, lui dis-je en me levant mollement.

J'allai prendre une douche rapide, histoire d'apaiser mes courbatures dues au travail de la veille. L'eau chaude faisait vraiment du bien. Je me séchai rapidement et enfilai mes habits les plus pratiques, c'est à dire une chemise bleu ciel qui s'arrêtait au dessus de mon nombril, un minishort et une ceinture à laquelle j'accrochais un étui pour y fourrer ma dague.

Cette dague, je l'avais depuis mes six ans et je m'y étais attachée. Elle n'était ni trop lourde, ni trop légère, elle se maniait facilement. Le pommeau était orné d'un dragon vert et doré qui s'enroulait autour, mais la peinture avait déjà commencé à s'effacer par les années d'entraînement.  
Je rejoignis ensuite Ace sur le pont. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! La mer autour du bateau était d'un bleu turquoise, transparente, l'île était paradisiaque, le sable jaune était superbe, tout comme la ville et les palmiers qui s'éparpillaient ici et là. Une chose gâchait ce rêve : le QG de la Marine qui trônait au centre de la ville.

- Alors t'en pense quoi ? Me demanda Ace.  
- C'est superbe !

J'étais bouche bée devant ce spectacle ahurissant.

- KYAAAAAA ! Non, Ace ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! Lâche-moi l'allumette ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et me tenait au dessus la rambarde du bateau, mes pieds se balançaient dans le vide.

- Ace ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne sais pas nager ! J'ai mangé un fruit du démon ! Lâche-moi MAINTENANT !  
- Sûre ? Me demanda t'il un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Son sourire s'étira plus encore et il me lâcha.

- Je coule ! Aide-moi !

Je me débâtais dans l'eau du mieux que je ne le pouvais. Je regardais encore en l'air pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et en partie pour supplier encore une fois Ace de m'aider, mais à la place, une masse noire tomba à l'eau. La masse, après m'avoir éclaboussée, vint vers moi et me tint par les hanches.

- Calme-toi, tu ne vas pas couler, me chuchota t'il à mon oreille.  
- Mais je vais couler !  
- Non, tu ne vas pas couler, regarde, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon et pourtant je ne coule pas !  
- M…mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je  
- Je t'expliquerai après, concentre-toi juste sur la nage ! Me répondit-il évasivement en m'offrant un grand sourire qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

Je n'avais jamais nagé de ma vie, j'agitais frénétiquement mes bras, éclaboussant Ace au passage. Autant dire tout de suite que ce n'était pas très élégant.

- Vous vous amusez bien les jeunots ? S'éleva une voix moqueuse

Je levai les yeux et remarquai Satch, Vista et Joz qui nous regardaient, amusés du spectacle qu'on leur offrait.  
J'agitai encore des bras essayant d'éclabousser mes frères qui se moquaient encore, mais peine perdue, je reçus toute l'eau que j'avais envoyé sur la tête ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez eux.

- Mais ce n'est pas marrant ! Fis-je en tirant une moue boudeuse.  
- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Satch.  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- ... blurb...

Ace me remonta la tête au dessus de l'eau pour m'éviter de couler. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais depuis que je me chamaillais avec Satch, j'avais ralenti les mouvements de mes bras jusqu'à les arrêter complètement et je bus la tasse. Il me tapa fermement le dos pour que je reprenne mon souffle puis il m'entraina vers l'échelle pour remonter sur le bateau.  
J'attendis qu'Ace soit remonté sur le pont pour le coller une gifle gigantesque. Il recula de quelques pas, un air ahuri sur le visage.

- T'as pas intérêt à me refaire des frayeurs comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'aurais juste pu me demander d'aller nager avec toi ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Mais non, tu me jettes à l'eau ! On t'a jamais appris la galanterie ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Monsieur est un pirate, un vrai de vrai !

Je partis en fumigeant vers ma chambre. Non, mais franchement, la délicatesse existe ! Ok, il est pirate, mais ça n'excuse pas tout ! Je me rappelai soudain que j'avais oublié pourquoi on pouvait nager ici. Tant pis, je pris une douche rapide et des habits neufs avant de me diriger vers le pont pour demander des explications à Père.

* * *

Verdict ? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Je dépriiiiiiime, mais là, je déprime grave ! Je n'ai eu que 2 reviews ! Ok, je comprends, je n'en ai que rarement beaucoup mais là, c'est pas beaucoup du tout ... Bref, un grand merci à Amandine, ma super bêta et Juju, la petite anonyme qui a commençé à lire y a pas longtemps, d'ailleurs je vais répondre à ton review :

Juju : Quand même pas des glaces géantes, quoi que, c'est une idée à approfondir, peut-être sur une autre île ! *pense à Ace* Ouaaaaa, *secoue la tête* Non, non, non, arrête Lu, pense pas à ça ... *pense à Hawkins dans la même situation* Nyaaaaaaa *0*

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

- Père, pourriez-vous me donner des explications sur la mer aux alentours de l'île ?  
- Gurahahahaha ! Alors comme ça tu as pris connaissance de la particularité de l'île ? Rigola t'il, Marco t'expliquera mieux que moi, n'est ce pas ?  
- En effet Père, commença Marco en se détachant du groupe à ma droite, cette île est constituée de sources chaudes souterraines. L'eau aux alentours est assez diluée par les nappes d'eau de source pour permettre aux porteurs de fruit du démon de nager, sans être affectés par le sel marin. Je précise bien qu'il reste une infime proportion de sel, mais pas assez pour le ressentir. Plus on s'éloigne de l'île, plus l'eau redevient salée et moins les porteurs peuvent supporter l'eau. Cette île, malgré le QG de la Marine, est une île où l'on revient régulièrement, surtout pour se détendre ou s'amuser, mais on essaye de se faire discrets.

Je compris beaucoup mieux après ce petit "cours" que le navigateur m'avait donné.

- Alors, tu as mieux compris Hana ? Me demanda l'Empereur.  
- Oui Père, Marco a été très clair, merci !  
- Tant mieux ! Je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à ce que le log se recharge, ça va prendre 2 jours, comme d'habitude, notre itinéraire va être changé à cause de notre escale, mais ce n'est pas grave !

Je le remerciai rapidement avant de me préparer à accoster. J'allai prévenir Père que j'allais à la découverte de l'île. Il décida que je devais être protégé par quelqu'un, à cause de l'affaire de la dernière fois où des Marines avaient essayés de m'enlever.  
J'avais essayé de le raisonner en disant que je ne savais pas comment me battre à cause de mon amnésie et que depuis tout m'étais revenue, mais il ne voulut rien entendre, il décida qu'Izou allait m'accompagner.  
Pourquoi Izou me demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que c'est celui de tous les commandants qui passait le plus inaperçu... enfin si on arrivait à lui faire porter des habits masculins.

- Hors de question ! Je ne porterai pas ces immondices ! Jamais de la vie ! Gueula-t-il alors que Satch lui courrait après en lui tendant des habits emprunté dans son armoire.  
- Si, mets-les ! Tu verras, tu va être beau dedans ! Insistait Satch.  
- Non, je ne les porterai pas, ces habits sont horribles, immondes, sans style, affreux, laids, hideux, épouvantables, désagréables, rien que l'idée de les porter me rebute ! Alors lâchez-moi avec cette idée débile ! Tempêtait-il en essayant de s'échapper à son poursuivant.

Autant dire que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de le convaincre. Je regardai Barbe Blanche pour le supplier d'intervenir avant que Satch ne réussisse à l'attraper et l'habiller de force.

- Mon fils, exécution ! Tu devras porter ces habits pour quelques heures, pas plus, c'est pour que tu passes inaperçu pour mieux protéger ta sœur ! dit-il d'une voix calme ce qui n'empêcha pas un frisson me parcourir l'échine en sentant son autorité.

Izou s'arrêta instantanément de courir et se tourna vers Père.

- Mais Père...  
- Exécution !

Il repartit, la tête baissée vers sa chambre en embarquant les habits que Satch lui tendait.  
Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard sur le pont, j'avais du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait une simple chemise rouge et un panta-court en jean, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que ce kimono rose fleurie. Il avait retiré tout son maquillage et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il était méconnaissable.  
Tout le monde était resté bouche bée, je dirais bien qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vu comme ça. Il s'avança vers moi et m'entraîna vers une barque. Ces barques étaient utilisées pour accoster sur les îles où il n'y avait pas de port ou utilisées pour la discrétion.  
J'avançai lentement dans le centre ville, précédée par Izou, pas par peur de croiser des Marines, mais plutôt parce que depuis que l'on avait quitté le navire, un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous. Je regardais son dos tandis qu'il avançait, ça se voyait clairement qu'il détestait ce qu'il portait.  
Je décidai de rompre ce silence gênant parce que c'était vraiment énervant de le voir bouder pour quasiment rien. J'accélérai donc le pas pour me retrouver à côté de lui.

- Ces habits te vont très bien je trouve, essayai-je.

Il accéléra encore le pas, raté, je l'avais énervé encore plus. Une autre tactique, vite.

- Ca te dit d'aller manger un morceau ?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas...  
- Là, ça te va ? Lui demandai-je en montrant un petit bar.

Il hocha la tête en nous nous engouffrions dedans. C'était assez petit, mais bizarrement en même temps la pièce semblait spacieuse. Les tables étaient toutes placées contre le mur, à l'opposé du bar. On prit une table au fond de la salle et on s'installa en commandant le plat du jour.  
Il semblait toujours aussi énervé, quoi que, peut-être un peu calmé.

- Désolée, ça doit t'énerver d'être habillé comme ça.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'étaient les ordres de Père, je devais obéir.

Il semblait de plus en plus renfermé.

- En fait, j'ai une question et ça me turlupine depuis un bout de temps.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit-il  
- Comment ça se fait que tu détestes autant être habillé comme un homme ?

* * *

Prochian chapitre : L'affreux passé à notre cher Izou, que va t'il se passer ?

Un anti-déprimant s'il vous plait ?


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire aussi, avant tout, je réponds aux reviews anonymes :

Mufy : Et ouai, t'a vu ça ? Et encore j'ai inventé les cookies à la morfine ! XD Bref, contente que ma fic te plaise autant ;)

Juju : Et c'est moi qui fantasme ? Alors ... Hawkiiiins ! *p* Et... et ... et l'eau ! *p* J'achete ! Bon ... Merciii, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;)

Ensuite, désolée de ma loooongue abscence, je vous mets le prochain chapitre ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Révélations**

Il rigola tristement en s'amusant avec sa nourriture.

- C'est une très vieille histoire... ça remonte à mon enfance, j'étais né dans une famille riche, on m'avait envoyé dans une école réputée, j'avais tout ce que je voulais... mais tout a basculé le jour où je suis entré dans l'école primaire. Tu sais, les enfants ont toujours besoin d'un bouc émissaire, malheureusement, s'est tombé sur moi. Ils se moquaient de moi à cause de mon visage, ils le trouvaient féminin, ils me traitaient de fille, de gonzesse, ...

Il fit une pause oratoire avant de continuer, c'était comme si je n'étais pas là, il était perdu dans les méandres de son passé.

- Lorsque mes parents ont appris ce qui se passait, ils m'ont changé d'école. Mais dès le premier jour les moqueries on reprit, mais c'était pire cette fois-ci. On me prenait comme jouet de boxe, dès la fin des cours, on m'entraînait de force pour me tabasser. Je dus changer d'école pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. Je m'enfermais de plus en plus sur moi-même, je ne m'ouvrais qu'à très peu de gens. C'est à un bal costumé que je mis pour la première fois une robe. Personne ne me reconnut, c'était l'un des rares jours de ma vie où je ne subissais pas de moqueries.

Il releva les yeux, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer ma présence, ils avaient repris un éclat de joie, à moins que ce ne fût un éclat de soulagement.

- A partir de ce jour je m'habillais en femme, les rares personnes qui me connaissaient avaient honte de moi, mais ça m'étais égal, pour une raison inconnue, je me sentais bien dans ces habits. C'est aussi à partir de ce jour que j'ai perdu ma famille, ils me renièrent, ils avaient honte de moi, mais je m'en foutais complètement. Je quittais ma famille et allais à l'aventure, je découvris le monde, j'allais là où personne ne me connaissais, je passais d'un équipage à une autre, j'appris à manier les fusils, je ne peux plus compter tout ce que j'ai gagné. J'ai rencontré Barbe Blanche lors d'une de mes multiples escales, il m'accepta tout de suite parmi eux, j'avais enfin trouvé une famille que m'acceptait. Peu de temps après je pris la place du seizième commandant après qu'il fut assassiné par un marine, un des lieutenants-colonels je crois, enfin, ça c'est du passé, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, t'es la première.

Il me souriait tristement à présent.

-Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux, merci de t'être confié à moi...

Je lui souriais tendrement avant de l'inciter à manger avant que son plat ne se refroidisse. On prit notre temps, il s'était vraiment calmé, on parlait de tout et n'importe quoi pour faire passer le temps.

Quand nous avions finis, on décida d'aller découvrir la ville. Elle avait un style rustique, chaque maison avait un toit de chaume et les murs étaient en bois. Chaque porte était d'une couleur et cela dépendait du quartier.  
Dans le quartier Est ou East-End, les portes étaient rouges, on y trouvait surtout divers magasins, des librairies, des restaurants, des boucheries, des couturiers, on pouvait y trouver quasiment tout.  
Dans le quartier Ouest ou West-End où les portes étaient bleues, on découvrait les hôtels et les sources thermales.  
Quant au quartier Nord ou North-End où les portes étaient noires, on y trouvait les casinos et autres salles de jeux, il fallait éviter de s'y montrer parce que les hors-la-loi s'y pointaient souvent et attiraient les soldats de la Marine qui y faisaient des tours réguliers.  
Et enfin le quartier Sud ou South-End qui abritait les maisons et résidences permanentes des habitants de l'île.

Nous déambulâmes ensemble dans le quartier commercial, il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse m'intéresser, mais on ne sait jamais, il y avait peut-être une perle rare qui m'attendait. C'est pour ça que je longeais les vitrines, inspectant minutieusement tout, rien ne pouvait m'échapper.  
Soudain Izou, qui se tenait juste derrière moi, m'attrapa le bras, il regardait en face de lui vers le bout de l'allée où l'on était. Je compris tout de suite ce qui se passait, un petit groupe de Marines s'étaient pointés, ils étaient 6 en tout, visiblement le chef était au milieu car il était vêtu d'une cape avec Justice marqué dans le dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Izou, ils ne vont pas te reconnaître, le rassurai-je.  
- Oui, mais si ils te reconnaissent, toi ? Il semblait vraiment inquiet.  
- Il y a peu de chances qu'ils me connaissent, à moins que je ne sois passée sur cette île avec un de mes anciens supérieurs et puis t'es là pour me protéger en cas de besoin, non ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai.

Je retournai à mon inspection de magasins, un petit marchand m'avait abordé et essayait de me vendre quelques écharpes miteuses. Il ne voulait pas entendre raison, j'avais beau lui dire que je ne voulais pas de ses produits, il s'entêtait quand même à essayer de me les refiler.

- Ecoutez monsieur, je n'en veux pas de cette écharpe, je n'aime pas cette couleur et en plus elle est trouée ! Lui expliquai-je en indiquant un minuscule trou de rien du tout.

- Mais celle là n'est pas trouée chère madame, répondit-il en me montrant une autre écharpe.  
- Ecoutez, je n'en veux pas !

Je commençai à m'éloigner malgré les protestations du petit marchand, nous croisâmes les Marines, faisant comme si de rien n'était, mais juste après les avoir passés, pensant qu'ils ne nous avaient pas reconnus j'entendis :

- Commandant Brandnew, sans vouloir vous contrarier, mais nous venons de croiser le lieutenant-colonel White !

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? :3


End file.
